Rest and Relaxation
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: What does Kikyou do when she isn't being a miko? [Lemon]


**Rest and Relaxation**

**Written by: LC**

**Where does Kikyou go when she isn't doing her duties?**

**Rated: M (sexual content)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

* * *

The day's lights danced about the meadow.

A small hand lightly picked up bits of flowers and herbs, throwing them into a basket. Kaede smiled and walked over to a group of young children.

"Here, this is a lantern herb. My sister says it stops swelling." She announced as she showed the children who had excited eyes the herb.

"Wow. Lady Kikyou is really smart." A young boy a few years younger than the rest said as he picked a few more herbs up. "What's this one Kaede?"

Kaede frowned and looked over. "I'm not sure, but surely my sister would know."

The girl with a dark blue kimono looked around. "Where is she anyway? I thought she was to be with us when we went to learn of these herbs Kaede."

Sighing, Kaede started to rearrange some of the flowers she had picked for a present to her sister. "My sister is resting. Even a powerful miko such as she needs time to herself."

The children frowned at her words. "But she's Lady Kikyou; she can fight off any demon without a burden. Is she sick?"

Kaede grew angry at this. "No, she isn't. My sister needs to be alone."

"Kaede-san what is the matter?" Riyo, Kaede's childhood friend asked. She was the only one who ever seemed to understand what she said. "Lady Kikyou wishes to left alone to conserve her powers?" Kaede smiled at Riyo who gave a reason for Kikyou's disappearance.

Truly, Kikyou was out with the hanyou, Inuyasha. Kaede liked the hanyou as he always seemed to make her sister smile. "Aye, she is."

Suddenly the children let the topic of her sister's disappearance drop and started talking about how powerful she was.

Kikyou had always been a favorite of the village, especially to the children. Sometimes Kaede wondered if she was living with a legend. Surely she knew that her sister was powerful but she wasn't unbeatable. Not long ago, Kikyou had been using her powers all day to slay the demons after the Shikon on tama and fell unconscious. Somehow she was unharmed when they came across her, but she wondered how exactly she had been left untouched. It was later that Kaede had realized, someone had protected her. The hanyou.

OoOoOo

Kikyou played with the silver hair as it tickled her nose. They'd been lying low, enjoying their time together for about a week and she couldn't seem to get enough of it.

Twisting the strand around her finger, she smiled as the hanyou inhaled, making her go up as she lay across his chest. She loved the sound of his heartbeat under her touch.

"So what exactly were you supposed to be doing today?" Inuyasha asked as he stroked her bare back.

"Teaching the village children about herbs with Kaede but she insisted that I get some rest instead." She laughed, at the stern look her little sister gave her when she tried to go to the herbal garden.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Well she's right. You do need to rest more." Kikyou chuckled as she pulled herself up and straddled the hanyou's waist.

"Don't you mean I need more to time to be with you?" Her eyebrow arched as Inuyasha gave her a toothy grin.

"That too."

She laughed as his hands cupped her bottom and pushed her foreword, making her jaded hair tumble over them, curtaining their faces.

Kissing her senseless, Inuyasha pushed himself into her, filling her. It was different with her. She was his savior and protection from loneliness. Kikyou moaned against his lips as she worked her hips against him, loving the feel of something completing her.

"I don't think that will be a problem." She said as she worked against him. Inuyasha doubled his efforts, raising his hips while guiding hers to follow back down onto him.

He kissed her lips again, fangs lightly grazing her bottom lip.

Moans filtered through the forest as Inuyasha maneuvered his hips and nailed her deep inside. Kikyou fell forward as everything shifted and her body felt like it was floating. Inuyasha thrust inside her again and again until he felt himself release and he went flying high along with her.

Kikyou smiled as she rested her head down and inhaled the scent of them. "You're done already? And here I thought you were a great hanyou." She laughed as she felt a rumble blow her and suddenly she was on her back as Inuyasha filled her again.

Sunlight danced about their glistening skin as they continued to make love under the tree of ages.

Kikyou was more than just a powerful miko; she was a human with a heart bigger than any.

He just hoped that heart never broke.

_fin_


End file.
